


Ever Has It Been

by Wyndewalker



Category: Eureka, Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Future Fic, Immortality, M/M, Trope Bingo Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been waiting for this day for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Has It Been

_Ever has it been that love knows not its depth until the hour of separation._

  


-Kahlil Gibran

 

Leaning back in his chair, booted feet resting on the console in front of him, Jack stared out at the stars through the viewscreen of his ship. His ship. His starship. It still boggled him sometimes even after all these years. The last thing he'd ever expected to do was find himself in space within his lifetime. Then again it wasn't really his lifetime, was it?

"It's almost time, boss."

Jack nodded to acknowledge Andy's words. The android remained where he was at Jack's shoulder; where he'd been for the last six centuries. One of two constant companions in all his long years. It amused him sometimes to remember how, in later years when it became obvious to everyone in Eureka that Jack wasn't aging, that he was forever frozen at 40 years old, that people had begun to whisper that the Sheriff wasn't really human. That at some point he'd been replaced by another android only this one had been built to look just like him and had all his memories somehow. Jack's immortality had been the best worst kept secret ever. Not that he wouldn't have traded it all to be a regular normal person again. 

Until now that is. Until SARAH had finally finally found first a hint and then proof that Nathan was alive; that somehow the Blue Sun Corporation had managed to pull him from where he'd been trapped between space and time.

And in just a few minutes Jack would be rescuing him; laying claim to him as a Citizen of New Eureka. The Alliance and Blue Sun had to honor that Citizenship. It had been part of the original Charter when they all left Earth that New Eureka was a sovereign nation and imprisoning one of her Citizens without cause; without Eurekan Counsel was against that Charter. Even more though was the fact that SARAH was far more than she ever had been back on Earth-That-Was. SARAH was everywhere now. SARAH was the ghost in the Cortex that no one but Jack and Andy knew was there. All it would take is one command from her and the Cortex would go down; civilization as it was would be destroyed in seconds. 

Jack would do it too. He would destroy the universe itself to rescue Nathan. 

"It's time, Jack," SARAH says, her holo avatar flickering into being next to Andy. She has a body as well, first created four centuries ago now, but it's currently down in the hold making last minute preparations. Jack has accused her of being Skynet on occasion. She just huffs and turns off the hot water in his shower for a couple of days until she feels he's apologized enough.

He wonders sometimes what Nathan will think of his relationship with SARAH and Andy. If he will understand the need for companionship; for something to anchor his sanity over the long years that no human was ever meant to live. Most days he thinks he'll understand. Other days when Jack thinks he'll lose himself among the Black he wonders how anyone can understand. Because he sure as hell doesn't.

There's no more time for that though. Rising to his feet, he tugs slightly at the tunic of the uniform he's wearing. He hates it but it's necessary to make the right impression. With a slight nod to his constants he leaves the bridge of his ship in SARAH's capable hands; Andy falling into his customary spot behind him. It's time to rescue his long lost heart. And if his arrival should happen to provide the distraction to allow a young man to rescue his sister from the same people then Jack is more than happy to help.

The End?


End file.
